Database
The Database is the library of information where you create and store your game's characters, items, classes, and other gameplay information and configurations. It can be accessed by clicking the large "Database" button on the SRPG Studio main window, or by clicking Tools > Database in the top menu bar. The Database contains a number of tabs with different settings within them. Players In the Players tab, you can create and manage your game's characters. This includes their name, description, class, starting level, stats and growth rates, starting items, and Unit Events. Classes In the Classes tab, you can create and manage your game's classes. A class is a type of character profession or archetype, such as Fighter, Mage, Archer, or Thief. You can determine their equippable weapons, Class Type, Optional Skills, Parameter Bonus, Growth Bonus, Battle Motions, and more here. Weapons In the Weapons tab, you can create and manage your game's weapons. These are the items your characters can equip to deal damage, such as Swords, Axes, Lances, Bows, and Books. You can determine their Shop Price, number of Uses, Weight, stats, Effective Targets, Attack Count, Parameter Bonus, Growth Bonus, and more here. You can also set their Weapon Effects and Battle Motions. Items In the Items tab, you can create and manage your game's items. These can be consumable items, such as Cure Leaf, Antidote, etc. These can also be key story items, or healing items such as Staves. You can determine their Shop Price, number of Uses, Weight, stats, Item Type, Scope, Animation, Category, Item Effects, Effective Targets, Parameter Bonus, Growth Bonus, and more here. Skills In the Skills tab, you can create and manage your game's Skills. These are abilities that your character can use, either dictated by their Class, their Weapon, an item, or other factors. You can apply a variety of pre-created skill types, such as Counterattack, Steal, Fusion, Pursuit, Continuous Attack, Act Again, Transform, and a variety of others. States In the States tab, you can create and manage your game's States. These include status effects and states of being that characters can exist in or be afflicted with. Pre-created examples include Poison, Silence, Sleep, Confusion, Def Up, and Speed Down. You can edit these or create your own States. You can determine the state's Name, Description, Duration, Automatic Recovery, Map Animation, Auto Removal Condition, Parameter Bonus, and more. Terrain In the Terrain tab, you can create and manage your game's types of Terrain. These include the types of tiles that characters will walk on, including plains, mountains, rivers, and more. You can determine their Passable Direction, and other features. Clicking "Edit Terrain" allows you to edit more details, including bonuses to Avoid, Def, and Res. You can also determine which types of units can pass through certain types of Terrain tiles. Config In the Config tab, you can change various settings about your game. These include Character settings, Class and Weapon settings, System settings, Visual settings, Fonts, Command Strings, and game settings such as Initial Information, Difficulties, and New Game Plus. Many toggle options are included involving how certain mechanics should work or what kind of information is displayed to the player. Config 2 In the Config 2 tab, you can change various other settings about your game. These include many over-arching base settings for your game, such as the System Limits on Gold, Bonus, Skill Count, Item Count, and Max Enemy Count. You can set your game's Title, Window Title, and Resolution. You can also determine Max Stats as well as important percentages your game will use in calculations, such as Critical Coefficient percent and Effective Coefficient percent.